


Escalate

by Skylark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Things get a little handsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [unfortunatebassist](http://unfortunatebassist.tumblr.com/), as a reward for successfully going to class even though the weather was so dreary. ♥

You cop a feel on your way past him to grab some apple chips, no big, just a light squeeze and the lingering brush of your fingers against his plush ass. He jumps anyway, dropping a half-soaped dish back into the sink.  
  
 _“Dave!”_  
  
“No homo,” you say without inflection, swinging the cabinet open so he can't see your smirk.  
  
  
  
An hour later there's a a sharp, resounding _crack_ that ricochets from your butt up your spine to your brain. You almost hear it before you feel it, that's how hard he just smacked your ass. You swear you feel your left cheek ripple.  
  
“No homo!!” John shouts as he darts past, leaving you to clutch at your wounded derrière and wheeze in his wake.   
  
The next morning, John is watching you like a hawk. Coolly, you take your place on the sofa, but you can't help a slight wince when you sit down and he bursts out laughing. You carry a hand-shaped bruise for _weeks_.


End file.
